


An Evening In The Lion's Den

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tyrion Lannister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Cersei Lannister, Beta Jaime Lannister, Beta Tywin Lannister, Gen, Master of Coin! Mace Tyrell, Master of Laws! Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships! Victarion Greyjoy, Master of Whispers! Oberyn Martell, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon spends the evening with those of House Lannister who are currently at court.





	An Evening In The Lion's Den

Typically Jon spent his evenings either in the company of the royal family or in his chamber reading letters from his family back North that he recently received but tonight is different instead of doing either of those things Jon was invited to dine with the Lannisters that evening was a breath of fresh air to him considering that said routine was becoming tedious. 

Dressed in typical Targaryen black pinned to Jons’ chest was a brooch representing both of his houses (a ruby three-headed dragon chasing a silver direwolf) which like all of his wardrobe was hand-picked to showcase that he is a LEGITIMATE Targaryen now but even with all of these fancy clothes the omega yearned for his old simple clothes that he made himself one of the few skills he was taught by numerous Septa’s who would have taught him more if he wasn't a bastard. 

He had no clue who wrote the message inviting him to dine with the Lannisters given to him by who Jon could only speculate was a man employed by said family but based on the elegant writing, vocabulary, and lack of wine stains he could only assume from what he heard about Tyrion in passing that it wasn't him who had written it but his Lord father, a man of high birth and higher education.

Passing numerous people on his way to the chambers belonging to the Lannister party Jon passed a number of courtiers doing their own thing; Mace Tyrell, Master of Coin, was lounging in a nook discussing gods know what with a couple of House Tyrell household guards known as green cloaks, Stannis Baratheon, Master of Laws, sternly talking to the Hand of the King with a less than pleasant look on his face but if gossip was to be believed Stannis’ face always looked like that, Victarion Greyjoy, Master of Ships, was drinking heavily from a flask when Jon walked past him but that didn't stop the Ironborn from eyeing him, and last but not least Oberyn Martell, the Queen's brother and the Master of Whispers, was staring intently at a note before he hurriedly shoved it into his pocket when he noticed him and finally he reached the chambers. 

“It's an honor to take our evening meal with you, Prince Jaehaerys.”

“But you invited me, Lord Lannister.”

“Forgive me for the formalities but it is refreshing to talk to a prince who isn't a Martell.”

“But isn't Prince Aegon is a Targaryen?”

“So he is.” Replied the tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties with a shaved head, bushy golden side-whiskers, and green eyes flecked with gold as said man stared at him with those calculating eyes that he has heard so much about but then again that was from courtiers passing by. 

“Forgive my father, my Prince, he has held a grudge against the Martells since Aerys married Rhaegar to Elia instead of myself.”

“I may be old but I don't need you explaining myself to guests, Cersei!” 

“Ah, I see you have met my family already!”

“Lord Tyrion!”

“Forgive my tardiness, Prince Jaehaerys, but I was searching for my brother the Kingsguard to dine with us.” The one Lannister Prince Jaehaerys already knew apologized after arriving to the meal about five or so minutes late as Tyrion waltzed into the chambers after being let in by a few Lannister men who were currently standing guard outside the door.

“It's no matter I was just getting to know your father and sister.”

“I've known the two of them for most of my life and I still don't know them.”

“Still trying to be funny, little brother?”

“You could always see right through me, big brother.” 

“Nice of you to show up, Jaime.” A younger version of Lord Tywin and the male version of Cersei announced as he too entered the chamber not too long after Tyrion did in his golden armor with the white cloak of the Kingsguard trailing behind him before pouring himself a goblet of wine and taking a seat between Cersei and Tyrion across from their father 

“Father.” 

“Tell me how do you feel about the whole situation?”

“Situation?”

“Must we talk politics at the dinner table, Father, I'm sure Prince Jaehaerys would prefer light conversation.”

“Please, Cersei, he may be an omega but the boy is brighter than most people give him credit.” Tywin Lannister scolded his only daughter as two small platters full of game and various bread were sat in the middle of the table before them as pitchers upon pitchers were also brought out, of course, Jon had only heard rumors of some members of the court being heavy on the drink but of course that was mainly about Victarion Greyjoy and Oberyn Martell but he can see that it too refers to the Lannisters also this didn't bother since Northmen were known to favor their drink so he saw many a time when his uncles and their bannermen were deep in their cups the only difference is that they always preferred ale and those he dines with tonight heavily favor wine of various natures. 

“If Lady Cersei prefers not to talk politics-”

“Don't let my twin sister fool you when we don't have company politics are the only thing those three talk about.”

“Ser Jaime-” 

“I ask again, my prince, how do you feel about the whole situation?”

“I assume you are talking about this whole broodmare business.” Jon retorts as his plate was lightly filled with some of the choice cuts of wild boar and a couple of middle pieces to soak up any juices which seemed to be odd to him back North omega's and their lot was always encouraged to eat as much as their beta and alpha counterparts so that they would make it through their heats and the harsh winters but here in the South they expect him to eat light meals. 

“You assume right.”

“I have mix feelings, Lord Tywin.” 

“That's to be expected after being ignored for fifteen years only to be put in the spotlight because your sire has a sudden interest in the number of Targaryens in Westeros.”

“You seem to have your own opinions.”

“I have experience dealing with men like your father.” Lord Lannister, a man known for his prowess on the battlefield, told his dinner guest as the older man looked him up and down as if inspecting him as if he is a horse for sale though by that lustful look in the older betas eyes Jon can clearly tell the Lannister patriarch would rather be having him for dinner instead of the boar on top said table in front of everyone while betas are not known for their aggression and knot they can still be excellent lovers…at least that's what he has heard. 

“Oh?”

“I too had a father that was a fool.”

“Father, please, the walls have ears!”

“Yes, Father, do remember we are in the Red Keep, not Casterly Rock.” 

“Go on, Prince Jaehaerys, tell us your thoughts on being the Royal Broodmare.” Tywin of House Lannister ignored the pleas of his daughter and youngest son even though one was genuine and the other sarcastic before he took large gulps of the Dornish red he looked like he was rather enjoying it his uncles never allowed him any ale and if they could get Dornish red Jon was sure that they would deny him too but it looked good enough on Tyrion's lips that he wouldn't be past locking lips just so he could get a taste. 

“Don't you think he's a little young to be talking about-”

“Please, Jaime, let the boy speak! Go on, my Prince.”

“I am happy to know my paternal family but I can't help but to feel insulted that they legitimized me not because both of my parents are both highborn and of the seven great houses but because they need to grow their family and who better to do it than the bastard omega they kept in an environment unfit for a prince no matter his status!” 

“I knew Tyrion was correct to offer you an alliance seeing the fury in your eyes right now has confirmed it.” 

“Oh yes, Father! Tyrion was very clever to offer an alliance! Don't you think so, Jaime?” Lady Cersei said in between sips of her own goblet of wine something about the older woman puzzled him sure she was beautiful, graceful and everything else a noble lady should be so, of course, Jon thought she’d rude but the second she opened her mouth he was instantly surprised.

“He's as clever as he is handsome.” 

“Well, of course, he is! He's a Lannister!” 

“Now that's out of the way we should discuss who we should put in Prince Jaehaerys household.” 

“You'll just love my Myrcella! She may look like her Baratheon sire but she's a Lannister through and through! Oh, I just know she’ll do well here at court!”


End file.
